Rose Red
by ofiai17
Summary: Hei, Nona Muda... tahukah kau bahwa kau serupa dengan mawar putih? Dan tahukah kau bahwa warna merah mawar serupa dengan warna merah darah?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: GS/GSD milik Bandai-Sunrise...**_

* * *

_**Rose Red**  
_

_by Ofiai**  
**_

* * *

Aku memandang belati di tanganku, bercak-bercak darah menghiasi sampai ke gagangnya. Ku ambil sapu tangan dari saku bajuku lalu kubersihkan dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada 'sisa' diriku yang dapat menjadi petunjuk untuk mengikuti jejakku. Keanoniman, itulah yang kujual dari pekerjaanku. Satu saja kesalahan akan menurunkan harga jual jasa yang kuberikan, atau lebih parahnya lagi-kematianku setelah ketukan palu di meja hijau. Karenanya penting bagiku untuk membersihkan hasil kerjaku sebelum kembali menghilang.

Setelah selesai, kupandangi sekali lagi hasil karyaku yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Warna merah membalut mereka dengan kesempurnaan yang ganjil. Aku tersenyum. Bekerja dengan senjata tajam memang selalu memberiku kepuasan tersendiri. Berbeda dengan senjata api yang membunuh dalam sekali kedipan mata sehingga membuatmu tak dapat menikmati saat-saat terakhir mangsamu, senjata tajam-setidaknya memberimu sedikit waktu untuk menyadari apa yang telah kau perbuat.

Aku menggumam puas sebelum beranjak pergi.

_Satu misi lagi selesai…_

* * *

Aku memarkir corvetteku merapat pada trotoar, beberapa rumah dari sebuah panti asuhan tua bobrok di ujung jalan. Mataku mengamati dari kejauhan, menanti sosok familier itu keluar dari limousine. Anak-anak penghuni panti segera menyambutnya dengan riang. Berlari menghambur ke pelukannya yang terentang lebar.

Dia tersenyum.

Dia memang _selalu_ tersenyum. Seperti malaikat, seakan tanpa dosa. Tanpa sadar sorot mataku melembut dan seulas senyuman terukir di wajahku.

_Lacus Clyne_…

Gadis sepertinya sering menjadi target empuk bagi orang-orang dengan profesi sepertiku.

Putri tunggal seorang politikus yang sekaligus berperan sebagai pemuka agama; diva yang aktif menyuarakan keadilan dan perdamaian dalam kidung-kidungnya; seorang aktivis sosial yang gigih memperjuangkan hak kaum minoritas…

Dia memiliki semua alasan untuk diburu.

Aku menghela napas. Kuambil sebatang rokok dari bungkus rokok di saku bajuku lalu kusulut dengan pemantik api. Kusandarkan punggungku merapat ke kursi jok untuk memberikan kesan bahwa aku sedang menanti seseorang pada orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat dan memperhatikanku. Sementara itu mataku terus memindai lokasi di sekitar, memastikan kalau-kalau kondisi aman dan tak ada teman satu profesiku yang mengincar nyawa sang Nona Muda.

Saat itulah aku menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Ada seorang 'agen' yang memata-matainya dari atap gedung dua lantai di arah selatan-sekitar dua puluh meter dari panti asuhan, kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari tempatku berdiam. Dari gelagatnya aku rasa dia hanya ditugaskan untuk mengintai dan bukannya membunuh, tetapi asumsiku terpatahkan ketika ia mengeluarkan dan menyandang sebuah senjata di pundaknya (terlalu jauh-aku tak dapat memastikan senjata tipe apa yang ia gunakan). Jelas sudah, ia adalah ancaman.

Maka aku tarik revolver yang kusembunyikan dibalik dasbor. Dengan diam-diam dan tak terlihat aku keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekat kearah gedung tempat si agen (yang dengan bodoh dan tidak pekanya, sama sekali tak memperhatikan pergerakanku) mengintai. Setelah jarak cukup dekat, kubidik senjataku. Tepat mengenai pelipis kirinya dan membuatnya tumbang.

Aku mundur bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang gedung, mencoba menelaah dan memprediksi situasi kalau-kalau ada kawan si 'agen' mewujud entah dari mana.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit. Nihil.

Aku mengangkat sudut bibirku.

_Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menyentuhnya_.

* * *

**_Hei, Nona Muda... tahukah kau bahwa kau serupa dengan mawar putih? Dan tahukah kau bahwa warna merah mawar serupa dengan warna merah darah?_**

* * *

Aku ingat saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

Sore itu, di pertengahan musim semi aku duduk sendirian di tengah taman kota-bermandikan hujan. Entah apa yang membuatku bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Yang pasti, itu terjadi setelah aku menyelesaikan misi-membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Durandall.

Aku sedang merenungi tindakanku dengan membiarkan hujan membersihkan darah kering dari pakaianku. Sampai kemudian dia datang. Aku tak mengenalinya saat itu.

"Tuan, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" sapanya lirih sembari menunjuk kursi kosong disebelahku. Aku tak menjawab-berharap ia pergi. Tapi ia malah meraih wajahku dan menyentuhnya dengan jemarinya yang hangat.

"Tuan, pipi anda berdarah."

Orang lain mungkin akan mengkategorikan sikapnya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak sopan-tapi aku terlalu terpaku pada kata-katanya,

'Pipi anda berdarah'

_"Ayah-ayah berdarah.. Ayah kenapa?"_ Aku kembali teringat dengan mata biru anak keluarga Durandall yang memandang sedih orangtuanya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa-itu kata terakhirnya sebelum ia mati di tanganku.

"Tuan?"

Kata-katanya kembali menyadarkanku. "Anda tidak apa-apa? Pasti sakit ya?"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku akan mencarikan sesuatu untuk menutup luka tuan." Ia pergi dan kembali lagi beberapa saat kemudian dengan selembar plester yang ia pasangkan di pipiku.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot untukku?" ujarku kemudian. "Tuhan saja tak sudi denganku. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan belas kasih siapapun."

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku berkata seperti itu padanya. Tapi aku tak menyesal.

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Tapi anda berhak untuk mengasihi. Terutama mengasihi diri anda sendiri."

Aku mengerjap.

Ia menelungkupkan tangannya diatas tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan kebaikan dan kehangatan hatinya diantara sela-sela jarinya. Aku dapat merasakan kemurnian jiwanya membakar dosa-dosaku.

Aku tahu-setelah ini aku tak akan bisa lepas lagi dari kehangatan tangannya.

* * *

_**Ya, mawar putih. Begitu putih, begitu suci sehingga aku ingin mengubah keseluruhanmu menjadi warnaku… Warna darah...**  
_

* * *

Kutatap pria dihadapanku. Seorang pria paruh baya. Pebisnis yang penuh perhitungan dengan sikap tubuh yang tegap tetapi entah kenapa terlihat lemah. Cukup tampan dan 'muda' untuk ukuran pria seusianya dengan guratan culas terpatri jelas diwajahnya.

Tipikal orang berbahaya yang tidak aku suka.

Pria itu balik menatapku dengan intensitas yang sama-seakan mengujiku sebelum memutuskan untuk menyewa jasaku.

Aku berdeham. "Jadi, siapa?" tanyaku langsung ke topik. Ia tersenyum lalu menyerahkan kopor yang ditentengnya padaku.

"Semua informasi yang dibutuhkan ada disitu, juga uang mukanya. Kami harap anda dapat menyelesaikannya dengan bersih dan cepat."

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian ia pergi tanpa membayar kopi pesananku-sungguh sialan. Kuteguk habis kopiku, kusisipkan uang dibawah cangkir untuk membayar pesananku dan setelahnya aku menyelinap keluar menuju mobilku-diam tak terlihat.

* * *

Siegel Clyne.

Targetku selanjutnya. Sungguh sama sekali tak terpikir olehku sebelumnya. Bangsat.

Kenapa diantara ratusan politikus ternama di PLANT, harus dia yang menjadi buranku selanjutnya?

Kutatap revolver digenggamanku dengan frustasi.

Aku memaki pelan.

_Maafkan aku, Lacus._

* * *

Untuk pertamakalinya, aku menggunakan senjata macam ini. Aku tersenyum kecut memandang SVD Dragunov ditanganku. Tak kusangka aku sepengecut ini. Ya, hanya karena seorang gadis aku mengubah kebiasaanku menikmati kematian datang dari mata korbanku.

Aku sudah membunuh entah berapa banyak orang dan anehnya baru kali ini aku merasa sesuatu yang berat dan menyesakkan mengelayuti dadaku. Apa ini? Perasaan manusiawikah? Ibakah? Atau perasaan berdosa?

_Ya berdosa karena membunuh orang yang sangat berarti bagi gadis yang kau cintai-_

Aku menarik napas panjang, kuluruskan lenganku-berharap aku tak cukup bodoh untuk gemetar. Demi apapun-aku sudah melakukan ini berulang kali dan kini...

Aku bahkan tak dapat memfokuskan pandanganku pada targetku.

_Lacus.._

Aku tak sanggup membayangkan air mata yang akan bergulir dari mata baby bluenya setelah ini-

_Setelah aku mencabut nyawa ayahnya._

Aku menggeram.

Tidak. Ini jalan yang sudah aku pilih. Aku sudah terlalu jauh berjalan di kegelapan dan kini tak ada jalan kembali. Ya, tak ada jalan kembali. Aku harus melakukannya. Seperti biasa. Persetan dengan dosa dan rasa bersalah.

Dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan membidik. _3..2-_

Siegel Clyne tumbang-bahkan sebelum aku sempat menarik pelatuk senapanku.

Anggota dewan lain yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya saat ini berteriak. Petugas keamanan muncul entah dari mana dan mengecek kondisinya.

Mati. Dengan luka tembak tepat di jantungnya. Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di ruang kerjanya. Disini-dua ratus meter darinya di atas lantai sembilan belas hotel berselang tiga bangunan setelah kantornya.

Sial.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Demi apapun-aku bahkan tidak menyentuh pelatuk senjataku.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

* * *

"Kami senang dengan hasil kerjamu, Tuan Kira," ujar pria itu-si kontak sial pelit yang menjadi penghubung antara aku dan klienku. "Oleh karena itu kami-"

Aku memandangnya dengan bosan. Entah harus lega atau kesal-tapi aku mendapat keuntungan atas usaha yang bahkan tidak aku lakukan. Pria itu membawa setengah upah yang dijajikannya setelah aku berhasil membunuh targetku-dalam hal ini Siegel Clyne.

Kenyataan bahwa bukan aku yang membunuhnya tidak diketahui pria itu dan klienku. Tapi itu menggangguku.

_Siapa yang dengan lancang mendahuluiku menghabisi mangsaku?_

"Lacus Clyne-"

"Apa?"

"Ya, kami meminta anda untuk misi selanjutnya. Kami ingin anda menyingkirkan putri Siegel Clyne, Lacus Clyne karena keberadaannya yang kami rasa cukup mengganggu. Apa anda tidak mendengarkan perkataan saya?"

Sertamerta aku bangkit dan menarik revolver yang tersembunyi rapi dibalik jaketku dan menembaknya di kepala tanpa ia sempat berkedip.

"Kau memintaku membunuh Lacus Clyne? Selama matahari masih terbit dari timur, jangan harap."

Aku bangkit dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat pertemuan kami, sebuah gudang yang terbengkalai di pinggir kota.

Aku mengumpat pelan.

Kemudian aku tersadar akan sesuatu.

Lacus dalam bahaya.

Kalau saja seseorang menduluiku membunuh Siegel maka tak mustahil dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sekarang.

_Sial! Jangan harap kau bisa melukainya barang seujung jarinya pun!_

* * *

Ia mengerjap, menghalau air mata yang hampir jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Ia mencoba tegar, aku tahu. Tapi-

Aku tak tahan melihatnya.

Tubuhnya terbalut baju hitam, matanya sembab. Dengan penuh kedukaan tertunduk di samping nisan ayah tercintanya.

Ia menoleh ketika seorang gadis pirang sebayanya menepuk pundaknya, "Lacus, ayo pulang.."

Ia tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengikuti teman pirangnya menyusuri pemakaman untuk kembali pulang.

Setelah yakin ia pergi dan tak ada orang lagi di tempat itu, aku melangkah menghampiri makam Siegel Clyne.

Aku meletakkan setangkai lily putih di pusara makamnya dan berbisik lirih "Maaf. Aku.. Akan mencari tahu siapa yang membunuhmu. Aku juga.."

_Akan melindungi putrimu._

* * *

Aku terlambat. Panik hampir merayapiku saat kudapati sistem pengaman di kediaman Clyne lumpuh dengan para penjaga yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Dengan tergesa-gesa namun tetap penuh perhitungan aku menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gelap dan sunyi...

Apa si pesuruh keparat itu memang sudah membabat habis seisi rumah?

Tapi kenapa ia melewatkan Lacus?

Aku tahu itu-karena aku memasang pengintai di kamarnya pagi ini saat semua orang sibuk mengurus pemakaman ayahnya sebagai tindakan antisipasi dari kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

Lacus terus berada dirumah sejak pulang dari pemakaman. Dan kalau memang teman seprofesiku itu ingin bekerja cepat dan menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini-ia akan membunuh Lacus dikediamannya. Radikal memang-tapi ternyata dugaanku benar.

Karena itu aku harus membawanya pergi.

* * *

Ia meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya-seakan mencoba melindunginya dari kesedihan yang kini menggerogotinya.

_Malaikatku.._

Bahkan disaat kehancuranmu kau masih tampak begitu murni.

Aku menahan tanganku untuk menghapus setitik air mata di pipinya.

"Ayah.." gumamnya dalam mimpi.

Aku membuang muka-mencoba menepis rasa berdosa yang lagi-lagi hadir dalam benakku.

"Ah-tak kusangka bisa bernostalgia di saat seperti ini..."

Aku spontan menoleh dengan revolver siap menyalak di tengan kananku.

"Shinn?"

Aku terpaku saat mataku berhasil mengenali kilat mata sewarna darah di antara keremangan di sudut ruangan.

"Apa kabar kakak?" Ia melangkah maju membiarkan temaram rembulan yang menyusup dari jendela kamar menyingkap sosoknya. "Lama tak berjumpa. Sedang bertugas juga?" Ujarnya pelan.

Shinn Asuka. Aku mengenalnya-amat mengenalnya. Dia, murid didikanku. Pembunuh sempurna yang kuasah dengan tanganku sendiri.

Aku menatapnya dingin, revolverku tak bergeming. "Pulanglah Shinn. Dia milikku."

Ia menyeringai, "maaf kak. Aku tak bisa mengalah kali ini. Klienku akan marah. Bukankah kakak yang bilang bahwa kita tidak boleh mengerjakan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah?"

Aku menggeram lalu menarik pelatuk revolver ditanganku-membidik senjatanya sekaligus melumpuhkan lengan kanannya. Seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia berkelit dan luput dari bidikanku. Ia mencoba menjangkau Lacus yang kini terbangun karena terkejut mendengar suara yang dihasilkan revolverku.

Aku menggagalkan usahanya dengan menarik Lacus ke belakangku.

Shinn tertawa. "Apa kita harus bertarung memperebutkan mangsa kita kali ini, kak?"

"Dia bukan mangsaku. Aku disini untuk melindunginya."

Shinn tampak terkejut, begitu juga Lacus yang sepertinya kini sudah memahami posisinya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin cara yang adil kali ini, kak," balasnya.

Aku megangguk lalu maju selangkah-bersiap menghadapi Shinn.

"Ah-" Lacus meraih bagian belakang bajuku-menahanku.

"Lari, Nona. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin mati."

Ya, dia tidak punya pilihan. Mengerti, ia berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan kami.

Shinn tidak mengejarnya. Tentu saja. Aku hapal dengan kesenangannya memberikan para korbannya harapan palsu bahwa mereka akan selamat sesaat sebelum ia mencabut nyawa mereka.

Menyeramkan memang. Aku sedikit menyesal sudah mendidiknya.

"Nah kak.. Bisa kita mulai?" Tanpa menunggu balasanku, ia maju dan mencoba menusukku dengan belati di tangan kirinya. Aku bergerak menepi-tapi Shiin berhasil mengenai pinggangku. Aku menendang perut Shinn tapi ia mendahuluiku dan meninjuku di pipi.

Aku tehuyung jatuh. Shinn menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menerjangku dan menusukku dengan belati. Beruntung refleksku menyelamatkanku, aku menarik Shinn jatuh lalu memukul sisi kepalanya sehingga ia jatuh terjembab.

Aku merebut belati dari tangan Shinn lalu menusukkannya ke kakinya, merobek otot di paha kanan dan kirinya-membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Ingat posisimu Shinn. Kau tidak akan menang dariku. Aku masih berbelas kasih dan tak akan membunuhmu."

Ia mengumpat pelan. Kakinya lumpuh dan senjatanya jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Siapa klienmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu Kira." Aku tersenyum. _Sudah tak sudi memanggilku 'kak' lagi, eh?_

"Siapa?" Ulangku. Kudekatkan mulut revolverku ke keningnya.

Ia menelan ludah. Dasar anak-anak.

"Aku tak tahu. Sumpah. Dia hanya menyebut dirinya dengan inisial Z. Aku tak tahu siapa dia."

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jaga dirimu Shinn. Aku akan memberi polisi kesempatan untuk menangkapmu disini." Kugeledah ia dari senjatanya, kujauhkan dari jangkauannya kemudian aku berbalik meninggalkannya berteriak memakiku dalam kesakitannya.

* * *

Aku sedang menyelinap keluar dari kediaman Clyne ketika kurasakan sesuatu melesak masuk menabrak tubuhku.

Aku bahkan tak sempat berpikir ketika hal sama terjadi pada kaki, lengan, dan dadaku.

Aku jatuh terjembab sebelum akhirnya sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

_Sial._ Polisi.

"Kami berhasil melumpuhkannya!" Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak.

Beberapa orang menghampiriku-dengan senjata tertodong ke arahku.

"Menurut laporan Nona Clyne, seseorang menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya dan menghabisi seluruh penjaga dan pelayan keluarga Clyne. Tim investigasi kami memastikan ini berkaitan dengan kematian Tuan Siegel Clyne. Kami sudah berhasil menjatuhkannya."

_Apa?_

"Jangan!" Sosok yang amat kukenal menyeruak diantara kepungan polisi di sekitarku-tak menghiraukan teguran 'Nona' dengan nada memperingatkan dari beberapa polisi dibelakangnya.

"Bukan-bukan dia. Dialah yang menyelamatkanku. Ada orang lain selain dia."

_Ahh.._ Entah kenapa sungguh konyol rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu sekarang saat ajal mengendap-endap mendekatiku.

"Kami diperintahkan untuk memukul jatuh siapapun yang keluar dari-"

"Paramedis!"

Aku tidak mengingat atau bahkan merasa lagi. Segalanya seakan terjadi begitu cepat-dan aku tak bisa lagi mengikutinya dengan pikiranku. Yang aku rasa hanyalah sakit-tapi aku bahkan tak dapat melokalisir dimana bagian tubuhku yang sakit. Aku tak bisa berpikir. Mataku berat.

"Bertahanlah."

Aku berusaha membuka mata. Aku mengenali suara itu. "Siapa namamu?"

_Apa kau tidak mengenaliku, Lacus?_

Aku membuka mulut tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar.

"Maaf, maafkan aku-" Ia menangis.

_Jangan.. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin detik terakhirku kugunakan untuk melihat air matamu._

Kuraih wajahnya dengan tanganku-mencoba menghalau air matanya. Namun aku malah menodainya dengan darahku.

_Ah-merah. Merah darah... Warnaku-di wajahmu. Warnaku padamu-bercampur denganmu._

Aku tidak menyukainya.

Aku tersenyum. Miris dengan nasibku sendiri. _Kenapa?_

Kenapa malah di saat sekarat seperti ini aku baru bisa berada sedekat ini denganmu-menyentuh wajahmu?

Aku merasakan nafasku memendek-tersenggal. Kau menatapku dengan panik dan putus asa-memanggilku-menahanku untuk pergi. Namun pandanganku mengabur. Menggelap.

Aku sudah harus pergi rupanya.

Ah, semoga saat aku terbebas dari neraka, aku bisa menemuimu lagi.

_Sampai jumpa, Lacus._

* * *

_**Catatan:** Judul Rose Red saya ambil dari sebuah dari film horror yang diangkat dari novelnya Stephen King.. Tapi saya juga diberitahu teman saya beberapa saat sebelum mempublish fic ini bahwa ada novel berjudul sama yang bercerita tentang pembunuh bayaran perempuan (saya agak kaget juga waktu tahu). Tapi, sumpah, fic ini berasal dari ilham yang saya dapat tahun lalu-dan saya baru berkesempatan buat menyelesaikan sekarang...  
_

_Usaha saya untuk KirLac kedua :) saran, kritik, kesan, pesan amat dinanti..  
_

_Ready for sequel...  
_

_Salam, Ofiai.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed Series bukan milik saya...**

**Theme Song: Seal - Kiss From a Rose**

**Lacus's pov**

* * *

_Amethys melambangkan kerendahan hati, ketulusan, kebijaksanaan, perlindungan dari rasa bersalah dan ketakutan..._

_Seperti halnya dirimu,_

_Kira_

* * *

_Rose Red part Two_

**_"Dying Amethys"_**

_**© Ofiai**_

* * *

Ia adalah enigma.

Sosoknya begitu ethereal di mataku. Wajahnya yang tampak tenang dalam tidurnya, ritme nafasnya yang teratur... Rambut auburnnya yang kontras dengan warna putih ranjang rumah sakit...

Apakah aku 'sakit' karena merasa tertarik pada orang yang sedang bergelut melawan kematian dalam tidurnya?

Apa ini yang disebut sebagai rasa 'empati'?

Aku terus mengamatinya. Makin tenggelam dalam sosoknya. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkanku-

"Lacus? Kau masih disini?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati sahabatku berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapku dengan khawatir. "Cagalli..."

"Orangku berhasil mengusut kasusmu. Namanya Shinn Asuka-pria yang akan membunuhmu. Dia juga yang membunuh ayahmu," ujarnya datar-namun wajahnya dipenuhi dengan emosi yang tak dapat kujelaskan.

"Kau tahu siapa sosok dibelakangnya?" tanyaku mendesak. Ia mendesah pelan. Aku tahu, rasanya mustahil membuat pembunuh bayaran sekelas pria itu membuka mulut hanya dalam jangka waktu dua hari setelah ia ditangkap. Tapi aku butuh untuk tahu..

Sahabatku tetap diam dan aku sudah akan menarik lagi pertanyaanku saat kulihat anggukannya dari sudut mataku.

Lalu ia mengucapkan sebuah nama.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah ayahku dimakamkan-dan kini aku berada berhadapan dengan putra pria yang membunuhnya.

Athrun Zala, tunanganku. Putra semata wayang dari pria yang telah membunuh ayahku.

Aku menatap lurus matanya yang dibalasnya dengan pandangan nanar.

Apakah itu rasa bersalah? Atau rasa malu? Atau emosi lain yang tidak kuketahui?

"Apakah kau akan mengampuni ayahku?"

Aku tidak akan membohongi diri sendiri, dan menjawabnya dengan gelengan singkat.

"Beliau mungkin berhak mendapatkan kesempatan. Tapi ayahku tidak akan pernah kembali."

_Begitu juga kepercayaanku padamu._

Dia hanya menatap bisu padaku saat kutanggalkan cincin berlian yang melingkar di jari manis kiriku.

Ia juga tak berkata apa-apa saat cincin itu kuletakkan di telapak tangannya.

"Kau orang baik, Athrun. Aku harap kau dapat membersihkan kembali nama keluargamu."

* * *

"Kenapa kau masih saja mengunjunginya?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kulirik singkat pria berambut coklat disampingku yang masih terperangkap dalam tidurnya.

"Kau tahu siapa dia kan, Lacus?"

Aku memejamkan mata dan menjawab dengan lirih, "Ya, Cagalli. Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak seharusnya terus menjaganya seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya kau mengotori nama baikmu hanya demi orang sepertinya. Orang-orang akan beranggapan-"

"Tak apa, Cag.."

"Lac-"

"Orang-orang boleh berasumsi. Tapi pria ini.. Pria ini telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kau mungkin sedang meratapi nasibku sekarang kalau saja malam itu ia tidak datang untukku."

Ia menatap skeptis padaku. "Apa kau merasa berhutang budi atas itu?"

"...Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku ingin semua tuntutan padanya dicabut."

Terkejut dan sedikit marah dengan pernyataanku, sahabatku berkata, "Dia seorang pembunuh, Lacus."

Aku tahu permintaanku egois. Tapi aku yakin pria ini pantas dimaafkan. "Setiap orang berhak meminta pengampunan-"

"Tapi kau tidak mengampuni ayah Athrun!" hardiknya. Kami terdiam dan hanya saling tatap selama beberapa saat.

"Aku harap aku bisa memahami pikiranmu, Lac.. Dan aku harap ia hidup cukup lama untuk mendengar bahwa ia diampuni." Lalu ia pergi tanpa menoleh dan memberi salam kepadaku.

* * *

Aku mendesah. Apa aku telah melakukan hal yang salah?

Kualihkan perhatianku pada pria penyelamatku. Tanpa sadar, kata-kata mengalir keluar dari bibirku-menyapanya dalam nada yang lembut.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan.. Um.. Tuan Kira? Apakah itu namamu atau hanya sekedar alias? Ah, maaf atas kelancanganku. Perkenalkan, aku Lacus Clyne.. Aku-"

Aku terhenti. Rasanya hampa-bicara pada seseorang yang tidak membalasmu-walau kau yakin ia mendengarkan..

Aku menghela nafas lagi dan kembali tenggelam dalam sosoknya.

_Ia tidak tampak seperti seorang pembunuh..._

Entah apa yang merasukiku sehingga berani menyentuh tangannya yang terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. Warna kulitnya kontras dengan warna kulitku... Dan yang membuatku heran adalah bagaimana bisa seorang pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin sepertinya memiliki tangan yang hangat?

"Aku harap.. Anda segera sadar. Dokter bilang... Anda mengalami keajaiban karena anda masih bisa bertahan-"

Setitik air mata menetes ke pipiku.

"Terimakasih telah melindungiku. Kumohon sadarlah.."

Seakan mendengar permohonanku, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Amethys terindah yang pernah kulihat. Ia menatapku dengan sedih, sebutir air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa air mataku juga meleleh.

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah anda tersadar.. Mereka bilang.. Mereka bilang anda tidak-"

Tangannya bergerak lemah dalam genggamanku. Ia lalu mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara dibalik alat bantu nafasnya. Pelan, begitu pelan sampai-sampai aku mengira yang kudengar hanyalah ilusi.

Ia mengucapkan setiap katanya dengan penuh perjuangan dalam suara yang begitu lirih.

Setelahnya, ia terbatuk begitu hebat dan tangannya mencengkram dadanya. Tampak amat kesakitan.

Aku bangkit dalam keadaan panik-berusaha berteriak memanggil perawat melalui interkom.

Namun ia menahan tanganku. Matanya menatapku dengan sorot damai ditengah kesakitannya.

_Tidak. Tidak tunggu._

_Jangan pergi._

"Perawat!" Panggilku diantara isak.

Lalu ia memejamkan matanya, menanti hembusan terakhir nafasnya.

Dan ia tidur selamanya.

* * *

Ia adalah enigma.

Ia-lah pemilik mata amethys terindah.

Kira Yamato...

Aku tidak mengenalnya.. Tapi kini, lama setelah sepeninggalnya... Aku mengenalnya dari masa lalunya..

Ya, ia adalah seorang pembunuh.

Seorang pembunuh yang memiliki tangan yang hangat...

Aku berhutang 'terimakasih' padanya, yang tak sempat kuucapkan di pengujung waktunya.

...

Hingga kini pun... Aku masih dapat mendengar bisikkannya dengan jelas..

_"Terimakasih, Nona Lacus. Berbahagialah. Teruslah tersenyum... Untukku."_

Bisikkan yang sangat lembut-dan tulus. Yang terdengar seperti cinta yang murni.

...

Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku diberi kesempatan untuk berterimakasih padamu.

* * *

_Sayonara, Tuan Kira._

...

_Salam jumpa, Nona Lacus._

_..._

_"Perkenalkan, aku Lacus."_

_"Aku Kira."_

_..._

_Kali ini, mari kita awali dengan perkenalan dan ucapan terimakasih..._

_**Finish**_

* * *

**AN :** Update yang lamaaaa sekali XD Seri Rose Red ini akan saya buat berkesinambungan dengan dua seri GS/GSD saya yang lain yang baru akan saya garap dan publish setelah Vrykolakas. Mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai espektasi... karena dari awal saya sudah plot agar mereka berpisah 'sekarang' dan bertemu 'nanti' :P

Review anda amat sangat berarti :)

Salam, Ofiai


End file.
